nekoatsumefandomcom-20200222-history
Updates
Ver 1.13.0 (Update Release Apr. 23rd, 2019.) * New Cats and Goodies have been added. **Maple; Caramel added. **Bamboo House; Kashiwamochi Cushion; Strawberry Cocoon; Bamboo Rocket; Kiddy Rucksack (Pink); Kiddy Rucksack (Blue); Kiddy Rucksack (Lime) added. Ver 1.12.0 (Update Release Dec. 25th, 2018.) * New Cats and Goodies have been added. **Quicksilver added. **Pinewood Mat; Cypress Mat; Iron Teapod; Wooden Pail; Jumbo Glass Mug added. Ver 1.11.7 (Update Release Oct. 2nd, 2018.) *The bug that occurs when placing some "Goods" has been fixed. Ver 1.11.6 (Update Release Sept. 25th, 2018.) *Fixed display fault of special flier. Ver 1.11.3 iOS (Update Release Jan. 10th, 2018.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.11.2 iOS (Update Release Dec. 29th, 2017.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.11.1 iOS (Update Release Dec. 22nd, 2017.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.11.0 (Update Release Dec. 21st, 2017.) * New Cats and Goodies have been added. **Sooty added. **Giant Cushion (White); Kokeshi Pot (Blossom); Kokeshi Pot (Flow); Kokeshi Pot (Spring); Gift Box (Green) added. **The name of Gift Box changed to Gift Box (Red). Ver 1.10.4 iOS (Update Release Oct. 20th, 2017.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.10.4 Android (Update Release Oct. 14th, 2017.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.10.3 Android (Update Release Sep. 25th, 2017.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.10.1 Android (Update Release July 24th, 2017.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.10.1 iOS (Update Release July 21st, 2017.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.10.0 (Update Release July 20th, 2017.) *New Cats and Goodies have been added. **Chocola; Hermeowne; Willow added. **Aluminium Pot; Cushion (B&W); Cushion (Choco mint); Cardboard (Flat); Cushion (Lemon); Cushion (Orange); Egg Bed (Nightview); Grass Cushion (Green); Grass Cushion (Purple) added. Ver 1.9.3 Android (Update Release June 29th, 2017.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.9.6 iOS (Update Release May 10th, 2017.) *An error that causes the application to crash when transitioning screens has been fixed. *An error that prevents the name to change accordingly when switching languages on the start up settings has been fixed. *Several other bugs/errors have been fixed. Ver 1.9.5 iOS (Update Release April 27th, 2017.) *An error that appears on the Feedback screen has been fixed. *''Neko Atsume'' for Apple Watch has been released. You can also check on the cats in your yard on Apple Watch now! Ver 1.9.4 iOS (Update Release April 15th, 2017.) *A bug that caused the game to crash for iOS 8 or below has been fixed. Ver 1.9.1 iOS (Update Release Dec. 21st, 2016.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.9.0 (Update Release Dec. 15th, 2016.) *New Cats and Goodies have been added. **Whiteshadow added. **Plum Coccoon; Orange Coccoon; Melon Coccoon; Berry Coccoon; Antique Chair; Round Kotatsu; Snow Dome added. *New wallpapers have been added. Ver 1.8.6 iOS (Update Release November 28th, 2016.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.8.5 (Update Release November 24th, 2016.) *New Goodies have been added. **Athletic Cat-Gym; Shroom House (Blue); Shroom House (Green); Shroom House (Red); added. Ver 1.8.0 (Update Release October 13th, 2016.) *New Cats and Goodies have been added. **Macchiato; Melange added. **Egg Bed (White); Egg Bed (Black); Egg Bed (Pink); Mushroom House; Shiitake House added. *New Remodeling styles have been added. **Cafe Style added. Ver 1.7.4 Android (Update Release September 26th, 2016.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.7.3 Android (Update Release September 14th, 2016.) *A bug that caused errors inputting Daily Password in several versions have been fixed. Ver 1.7.2 Android (Update Release September 13th, 2016.) *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.7.2 iOS (Update Release September 6th, 2016.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.7.1 iOS (Update Release July 16th, 2016.) *Bug that causes the in-game time to stop has been fixed. Ver 1.7.0 (Update Release July 14th, 2016.) *New Rare and Regular Cats have been added. **Chip; Pasty; Bengal Jack added. *New Goodies have been added. **Beach Ball; Treasure-box; Luxury Treasure-box; Dino Deluxe; Grass Cushion (Red); Grass Cushion (Navy); Aluminium Bowl; Manta Gel Mat; Mister Penguin; Shell Tunnel (Pink); Shell Tunnel (Blue); Shell Tunnel (White) added. *Bugs have been fixed. Ver 1.6.3 Android (Update Release May 31st, 2016.) *Bug that frequently caused forced termination in specific devices has been fixed. Ver 1.6.2 Android (Update Release Mar. 31st, 2016.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.6.1 (Update Released Mar. 31st, 2016.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.6.0 (Update Released Mar. 24th, 2016.) *New Rare and Regular Cats have been added. **Apricot; Ganache; Sapphire; Jeeves added. *New Goodies have been added. **Lucky Cushion; Royal Bed; Stump House; Biscuit Mat; Plum Cushion (Red); Plum Cushion (Pink); Plum Cushion (White); Pancake Cushion; Fairy-tale Parasol; Tower of Treats; Choco Cornet Tunnel; Fluff-thing Teaser; Honey Pot; Cream-puff House added. *A new Remodel: Sugary Style. *You can now buy wallpapers. Ver 1.5.7 (Update Release Date not specified.) *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.5.6 (Update Released Feb. 4th, 2016.) *Fixed some bugs. Ver 1.5.5 (Update Released Jan. 28th, 2016.) *New Goodies have been added. ** Fluffy Bed (White); Fluffy Bed (Pink); Fluffy Bed (Brown); Cozy Blanket (Red); Cozy Blanket (Yellow); Sunken Fireplace; Hot-Water Bottle; Rice Kettle; added. *Various display errors have been corrected. *A new position for sleepy cats. Ver 1.5.0 (Update Released Dec. 18th, 2015.) *A new [[Rare Cats|'Rare Cat']] and Goodies added. **'Frosty '''added. **Gift Box; Snowy Pillow; Colorful Sock; Arabesque Blanket; Lacquered Bowl; Snow Sled added. *"Auto-Set" function added for placing Goodies. *Various display errors have been corrected. Ver 1.4.8 iOS (Update Released Nov. 11th, 2015.) *Fixed some item explanation. Ver 1.4.7 (Update Released Nov. 7th, 2015.) *Fixed a bug where the game wouldn't start in a specific Android OS version. Ver 1.4.6 (Update Released Nov. 5th, 2015.) *New 'Rare Cats' have been added. **'Kitty Hawks' added (Japanese version only). *Fixed some bugs. Ver 1.4.5 (Update Released Oct. 30th, 2015.) * New 'Rare Cats' and 'Goodies' have been added. ** 'Billy the Kitten' added. ** Cardboard Choo-Choo; Burger Cushion; Doughnut Tunnel; Cowboy Hat added. * New [[Remodel|'Remodeling']] styles have been added. ** ''Western Style added. * An English-language option has been added. You can switch languages in the Settings menu. * App name changed to Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector due to the English translation. * You can now change resolution in the Settings menu. Ver 1.4.0 (Update Released Sep. 24th, 2015.) * New Cats and Goodies have been added. ** Dottie and Spooky added. * You can now widen individual camera's shooting range. * On the individual camera screen, you can pinch in to zoom in and pinch out to zoom out. * Free album has been expanded from 48 slots to 72 slots. * You can now add more pages. (Free album: max 16 pages, Each album: max 8 pages) ** Adding one page requires 10 Gold Fish. Ver 1.3.2 (Update Released Aug. 4th, 2015.) * You can now share individual photos on Twitter. * Bugs fixed. Ver 1.3.1 (Update Released Jun. 12th, 2015.) * Fixed a bug where the game wouldn't start after a certain update. Ver 1.3.0 (Update Released Jun. 11th, 2015.) * New Rare Cats and Goodies have been added. **Sassy Fran added. * Menu configuration changed. **"Remodel" will now appear in the menu, after tapping "Other". * "Album" added in Cat Menu. * "Free Album" added in Album. * You can now move photos to another Cat album. * After 5 passwords have been sent, the player will receive a can of Ritzy Bitz. * Bugs fixed. Ver 1.2.0 (Update Released Apr. 6th, 2015.) * New Rare Cats and Goodies have been added. * New feature: Remodels. ** You can now expand your Yard. * Bugs fixed. Ver 1.1.7 (Update Release Date not specified.) * Fixed a bug where an 'error' message would appear on the NEWS page. * Screen bug on Fish purchase fixed. * More screen glitches fixed. Ver 1.1.6 (Update Released Feb. 26th, 2015.) * Fixed a bug where Cats and Toys would disappear from screen. * Camera improved. * Cats' names character limit fixed. * Bugs fixed. Category:Game Content